Soulmate
by Quitting Time
Summary: What happens when you marry someone who isnt your soulmate? What happens to the person who still says she is your soulmate, even if you don't believe in the concept of a soulmate. Jade is about to marry Beck and her ex girlfriend Tori still says she's Jade's soulmate. A Jori Story.


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Soulmate**

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV**

"You're my soulmate you know." Tori said, as she laid her head on Jade's chest.

Jade half laughed and shifted slightly in bed. "Not that again."

Tori raised her head as a slightly hurt expression formed on her tanned face. "I don't know about you but I mean it. We belong together, we're bound in ways beyond the physical. I love you and you love me. That ties us together."

Jade smirked and pulled the Latina up so she could give her a kiss. "Not sure about the mumbo Jumbo but I do love you, you big romantic goof."

Tori closed her eyes, as Jade slowly pressed her lips to her own. She wished Jade felt the same way about her soulmate theory. But they were together and that was all that mattered.

**15 months later. **

Jade was putting the finishing touches on her make up. It was the last detail that needed to be finished. In less than an hour Jade smiled at the thought of being Mrs. Beck Oliver.

"Soulmate" The word suddenly flew across her mind, seemingly out of no where. Jade bristled at the thought. Tori and her soulmate nonsense she keeps going on about, Jade said to her self.

Jade's parents never approved of her relationship with Tori. They wanted her to get back together with Beck. Even more so, when they discovered the Canadian was heir to an oil fortune. Jade was herself an heiress to a decent amount of money, thanks to her wealthy grandfather.

The fact that Tori was a girl was bad enough for them, the fact that she was a struggling singer, working at a bar in New York City was even worse. They wanted their money to marry Beck's money. A merger between two rich families, for their mutual benefit.

Mr. and Mrs West applied enormous pressure on not only Jade but Beck as well. They convinced him, that she truly deserved to be with him. In turn, he tried to win Jade back. Eventually their efforts paid off and they convinced Jade to break things off with Tori and go back to Beck.

"_I'm sorry Tori, I love Beck." Jade said, ignoring the pain in her heart as she talked with Tori on the phone._

Beck had convinced her to do it on the phone, knowing it would be easier for Jade to go through it.

_Tori who was already sobbing cried out. "You don't love him, you love me, I'm your soulmate, not him."_

_Jade angered. "Stop that soulmate bullshit. We were together and it didn't' work out. That's that. Good Bye." With that, Jade hung up the phone. _

Soon after they were back together Beck proposed to Jade in a romantic restaurant. Jade accepted and plans were made. Though feeling guilty about breaking up with Tori, Jade forced thoughts of the Latina out of her mind. She continued to tell herself that she loved Beck and it would make her happy.

Tori did try to contact Jade after that, but was rebuffed by the Goth each time. A few days after the wedding Invitations went out, Jade got a call.

"_Jade." Said Tori, her voice cracking._

_Jade's heart felt a tremor, which she quickly ignored. "Tori" _

"_It was nice of you to send me an invitation but I won't be coming. In any case, it's on the other end of the country." _

"_Tori, that's not what you called me about." Jade said._

_Tori began to sob. "Don't marry Beck, marry me, we can still be happy together." _

_Jade's face hardened. "No Tori, It's over and don't give me that we belong together soulmate crap."_

"_That's not you Jade, that's Beck and your parents talking. Please come back to me. I need you" The Latina pleaded._

_Jade hardened her heart and forced down the part of her that wanted to respond to Tori's pleading. _

"_NO! I have to go; I have a wedding to plan. Good Bye" Jade said as she hung up the phone. _

That was the last Jade had heard from Tori. Now, 4 months later, it was the day of her wedding. It was to take place in a beautiful botanical garden. Once and for all, she forced all thoughts of her ex girlfriend out of her mind and focused on her soon to be husband.

The wedding went off without a hitch. The weather was perfect, everyone was on time. Nothing went wrong. Eventually it came time for the vows.

"Jade West, do you take Beck Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?"

Jade smiled and said, "I do." An instant later the distant bell of a church chimed, to indicate the half hour. It was exactly 2:30 in the afternoon.

The rest of the wedding went off flawlessly. The reception was held at large luxurious hotel, full open bar, the hall looked beautiful. Andre, Cat and her boyfriend Robbie were all in attendance. They were all having a good time. But Andre, Cat and Robbie all at some point wondered to themselves, if Jade was marrying the right person.

Jade was happy and content. She was now Mrs. Beck Oliver. Thoughts of Tori never once came into her head since before the wedding. Though since the ceremony, she had an odd feeling of emptiness. It was distant, vague and undefined, lurking in the back of her mind. She dismissed it and enjoyed her wedding day.

It was late in the evening, dinner was over. The dance had begun, and everyone was having a great time. A festive happy atmosphere, lingered all around the room.

Andre was dancing with Cat. Beck was making the rounds talking to various guests and Jade was at the far end of the room getting a drink. Robbie was sitting at their table eating some cake.

Jade, from across the room noticed it first. Looking over at Robbie, she saw him answer Cat's phone.

He sat there listening for a moment, when all the color suddenly drained from his face.

Andre and Cat who were much closer saw it too. He suddenly put his free hand over his mouth, as tears began to flow. With in a second Andre and Cat rushed to find out what was wrong.

Jade began to walk slowly towards Robbie, Cat and Andre as that vague feeling of emptiness began to grow.

Robbie began to say something to Cat and Andre, who suddenly began to cry themselves.

As Jade got closer, that word sprung out of her sub conscious again. "Soulmate"

Andre, Cat and Robbie all turned to look at Jade, as she walked up to them. Tears were in their eyes.

"What's Wrong?" Jade said with a face that showed ever more worry.

Cat and Robbie seemed to upset to speak, so Andre stepped forward.

"That was Trina" He said, as the tears flowed down her face. "Tori was waiting for the 5:30 train, so she could go to work for her shift at the bar. Just as the train rolled in the station…." Andre's voice trailed off as he was overcome with emotion.

"WHAT!" Jade said, as that empty feeling now grew even stronger.

Beck, at this point noticed and started to come over.

"The witness said that Tori, who looked upset, just collapsed. There…There…" Andre started to stumble on his words. "was a doctor there. He..he..tried to save her, but she was already gone. They said, she suffered a sudden and fatal heart attack and she was probably dead before she hit the ground."

Jade suddenly felt numb. Mechanically she sat down in a chair, as the feeling seemed to drain out of her body. Her hands began to shake, as she felt a tearing in her own heart.

"5:30" Jade mumbled, as she blankly starred off into space.

"Yeah, that's when she died, the witness said. Right on the dot." Robbie said sadly.

Beck had arrived at this point, looking very worried. "What's going on?"

A single tear ran down Jade's cheek, as she looked at her husband. "5:30 eastern standard time, the moment Tori died. In California it was 2:30 Pacific time…." Jade seemed to choke up, as tears started to flow like a river down her face.

"the moment I said I do." Jade said, as the stunning and harsh revelation crashed through her soul and headed straight for her heart.

"Soulmate" Jade muttered, as the terrible knowledge pierced her heart.

"I just lost my soulmate!" She cried in anguish.

An instant later, Jade closed her eyes and slumped over.

The L.A. County Coroner's report in Jade's autopsy, concluded the exact same cause of death that the New York Cities Coroner's report did in Tori's case.

A young woman with no history of heart disease suffered a sudden and massive heart attack, resulting in almost instant death.

**Epilogue **

"I don't get this Beck, she's your wife, not to mention my daughter." Mr. West said, as he angrily paced the floor in Beck's condo.

Beck sighed. "Yes, she is my wife and I will bury her where I choose."

"But that doesn't explain why my girl is going to be buried, next to that Vega woman." He spat out.

Beck's face hardened as he stood up. "Because you convinced me that Jade and I should be together, she is my wife. The thing is, that you and I were both wrong. I should have never let you convince me to try and win Jade back. I took her from the person she should have been with. And you will call her Tori, I don't ever want to hear you call her "That Vega woman" ever again."

Mr. West's voice rose considerably. "But that doesn't explain why my daughter and your wife is going to be buried next to Tori."

Beck ran his hand through his hair. "Jade may be my wife, but Tori's her soulmate. That's where she belongs. It's my decision and it's final."

The End.

**I was working on Reunion chapter 12 and the next chapter for Shock Value when this story came thundering through my head. **

**So I put those aside and wrote this today. **

**But the good news is that I'm working on Reunion chapter 12 and the next installment of shock value and hope to have them up soon.**


End file.
